


Secret Meetings

by planetundersiege



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cute, Family Feud - Freeform, Gay, Kisses, Love, M/M, Night, Noble Victor Nikiforov, Passion, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Royalty, Srcret meetings, VictUuri, YOI Royalty Week, Yoi - Freeform, Yoiroyaltyweek, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri on ice royalty week, prompt, star crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The prince of Japan and a noble, in love, but from families in a feud.





	Secret Meetings

“Yuuri. Are you there?”.

Victor’s soothing voice echoed through the night, soon to disappear, being replaced by other sounds. But that didn’t matter, because someone he held very dear had heard him, and would answer his question in a second.

“Yes”, the prince of Japan answered as he emerged from behind a bush. “I’m here. Did anyone follow you?”.

“No, I don’t think so”, Victor said before Yuuri walked up to him and placed a tender kiss on his face. A kiss that should be forbidden.

Victor was the son to a noble family, that for generations had been for a fued with the Katsuki monarchy. They only interacted when it came to business, and could barely stand the other there.

Yet, Yuuri had fallen deeply in love with the handsome young man with almost white hair. Of their families doing out about them, there would be a huge scandal and anger, yet you couldn’t choose love.

They loved each other anyway, and these forbidden meetings where when they felt the most alive. Because then titles and social roles were thrown out of the window. They didn’t care that one was a prince, and the other was a noble from two families in a fued. They were just two young men in deep love.

“I won’t be able to stay long”, Victor said, sadness in his voice. “But every second with you is precious to me, my Yuuri”.

Victor carefully ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, both of them turning a deep pink, then pressed a deep and passionate kiss onto his lip, showing all of his longing for the man that one day would rule the nation. And once they parted, both smiled the way only young lovestruck couples could, because just being near each other was like a dream.

“You too Victor. I love you. You’re the best man I’ve ever met. Wanna walk a way around the park before parting?”.

“Of course I would like to walk, I’ll be near you after all, but like I said, I have to go soon”.

He nodded.

“ Are you able to meet tomorrow as well? Even if it’s just for a few kisses?”.

”Of course I am. We could meet when I walk Makkachin, then they know I’m out with the dog and won’t look for me”.

“Okay. Now please give me a few more kisses before we part again. I love you”.


End file.
